berryleaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachesi
What is it? Sachesi is an application for extracting, searching, downloading and (un)installing Blackberry firmware. It is also capable of performing backups and restores that are compatible with BlackberryLink in addition to communicating with the bootrom (experimental). Requirements Sachesi is designed to work on any device. It has been compiled for Windows, Mac OSX and Linux. If you require it for another device (for instance a mobile device), please ask. On Windows, it comes with Qt so that there are no requirements. On other platforms, you will need to install Qt4.8 separately. Below are explanations of all the options in the five tabs available in Sachesi. Autoloader Tools Split Splits an .exe (Autoloader) or .bar (Blackberry archive) into .signed files. An autoloader can contain up to 6 signed imaged files inside it. You are able to choose the type of files you wish to extract: OS, Radio or PINList. Combine Creates an .exe autoloader from up to 6 .signed files. You can choose to combine from the .signed files or a folder that contains .signed files. Signed Image Tools Dump contents Takes a .exe (Autoloader), .signed, .rcfs or .qnx6 filesystem and then dumps all the files from that filesystem. Works on containers of OS and Radio files. Extract image Takes a .exe (Autoloader) or a .signed file and extracts the filesystem image (an RCFS and/or QNX6 filesystem). Works on containers of OS and Radio filesystems. These images can then be dumped if you wish to examine the files. Or they can kept on your hard drive as a compressed version. Extract apps n,nbnbmnbmbmb m j Takes a .exe (Autoloader), .signed or .qnx6 and extracts all the applications from the /app directory in the filesystem. While extracting, it combines them in to sideloadable .bar files. This feature only works for debrick OS .signed files (large .signed that contain apps). Exploit Change PIN Changes the device PIN. Good fcking Work The feature should work in all leaked 10.2 firmwares but currently gives an unknown error about 'wipe cookie'. More investigation is required. Start RTAS Tells the device to start the RTAS service on the device which allows the Radio Lab Tool to communicate with it. Radio Lab Tool is then capable of modifying NVRAM and doing diagnostics on the device. This feature works in all leaked 10.2 firmwares. Boot Info Asks the bootrom for information about the device and then opens a text editor with this output. Rimboot Tells the bootloader to go to Bootloader mode (also known as rimboot). The device will then sit in this mode until manually restarted. You can run other commands while it is in this mode such as Info or Nuke without it needing to reconnect. Nuke Tells the bootrom to wipe the User partition (where all the apps and user data is contained). On reboot, the device will then perform the setup instructions again and the only app available will be the 'browser'. Debug Mode Connects to the bootrom and then sends malformed data causing it to issue an 'Exception' error. According to 'lsusb' output, the device is then in 'Debug Mode'. It is not known how to communicate to the device when it is in this state. To get the device back to normal, disconnect it from USB and hold the power button for 10 seconds. Search This feature allows you to scan for and download firmware that is held on the Blackberry server. To scan for firmware, you can use the default settings which should correspond to the latest known OS. Otherwise, you can configure the settings according to what you are searching for. Country / Carrier This represents the carrier you want to search for. To find a list of Country and Carrier values, click on the ? next to the field. Country corresponds to MCC. Carrier corresponds to MNC. Device / Variant Which device you're looking for. Mode Whether you want the files to be available as an upgrade or a debrick. Upgrade returns a list of .bar files that can be loaded on top of the current OS. You can then download and install them directly in the Install tab. This does not affect your user data. Debrick returns an OS .bar and a radio .bar. Use these to make autoloaders by extracting the .signed files from the .bar (which is a .zip). Autoloaders wipe all your data so make a backup first. Server This selects which server you wish to ask for the firmware. There are three options. CSE Production Production OS server. What the Server field should be set to if you actually want to download something. CSE Beta Beta OS server. Downloading from this is prohibited unless you're a BlackBerry employee. CSE BBWorld This server is used at Blackberry World events to release beta firmware to attendees. Backup Backs up and restores data on your phone. Use the check boxes to select what should be backed up. Backups made with Sachesi should be Link compatible. Install There are two methods of installing/sideloading applications in this tab. 1. You can drag and drop multiple .bar files (or folders) on to this window and it will proceed to install them. 2. You can use the 'Install Folder' or 'Install .bar(s)' buttons to select the files you wish to install from the dialog. This tab also has some extra tools at the top of the screen. Wipe, Factory and Reboot options do exactly what they say. Below these tools are a list of your installed apps. Use the check boxes and trash can icon to delete apps from your phone. You can also click the text page icon in bottom left to export this list to a text file. External links Qtness Category:Utilities